


my name on your lips

by juliawicker



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Veronica + Serpents is just such a gr8t concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliawicker/pseuds/juliawicker
Summary: Three Serpents Veronica kisses, and the discoveries she makes while doing so.





	my name on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was pretty much just an excuse to write at once about my three favorite ships that shall never be. and because my muse loves jughead/veronica a lot, they ended up having the biggest portion. oops.

**one. the guy who mirrors her**

Mayor McCoy puts together this fancy event, the kind of fancy where waiters clad in black-and-white serve flutes of champagne on silver trays, and everything's sparkling and blindingly white, and Veronica slouches down in a brown love seat, wide enough for three people to occupy, next to Jughead, who's dressed in a flatteringly classy suit.

''I didn't think this was your scene, H.P Lovecraft," Veronica says without looking at him and sips at her champagne flute.

"Unfounded comparison, Snow White," Jughead says, his tone lighthearted.

"Now why would you compare me to the worst princess? I'm much more of a Mulan if I dare say so myself," she says, turning to look at him, and his eyes are already watching her.

"You're right," he concedes. "She's a fighter. So are you." The conversation is jesting in manner, but he's completely earnest when he says this.

"A fighter who could kick your ass."

"My point exactly."

They both laugh, a kind of silly, ridiculous laugh, perfectly suited to the banter they just exchanged. Then they wind down, sobering up.

"But seriously, Jughead, I know what I am doing here, but what are you?" she asks, her whole body bent toward him.

"Well, technically speaking I'm trying to network since I want to get my book published at some point, but everything about this event unsettles my stomach. I don't know how other people do it," he grimaces and shakes his head slightly.

Her eyes travel all over his face and body. "It's not for everyone. Even I get nauseated sometimes. But I think it's great you are trying," she smiles genuinely at him.

He reciprocates it, and it warms Veronica's heart, makes it beat faster. "Thank you, Veronica."

They sit there for a while in silence, observing their surroundings, when Jughead proposes, "You want to go outside for a bit?"

"Yes please," she replies instantly and rises up. They slink away, nobody noticing or caring about their disappearance, stepping outside into the chilly night. Veronica leans against the brick wall of the building and Jughead's standing in front of her with his hands buried in the pockets of his pants. The night sky is bright tonight, speckled with copious stars.

"It's a beautiful sight to behold, isn't it?" she says and points a finger heavenward.

Jughead glances up toward the sky, then looks at her again. "I can think of a thing or two more beautiful."

"You did just not say that cheesy line."

"I say worse on the regular," he grins, moving closer, dangerously closer. "You want to tell me you have never thought about me, about  _us_ , that way, Veronica?"

Veronica's breath gets caught in her throat. She can't believe Jughead's actually saying these words out loud. She has thought about it before, but the idea of them always dangled over her head like a forbidden fruit, and she knew better than to reach for it. It didn't do Eve any good, did it?

Before Veronica can even attempt at producing any words, Jughead descends his lips on hers. It's a sweet kiss, so sweet it makes her shudder. He keeps his hands to himself, but he's close enough for his body heat to envelop her like a cozy blanket. His lips are soft as they glide over hers, and she swears sparks are shooting across her skin. When Jughead withdraws his lips, a touch too quickly, Veronica thinks, his face looks so serene she wants to hold it in her hands.

"You have exceeded my expectations," he says.

 

**two. the girl she wants to be like**

Veronica kisses her in the sanctuary of her own bedroom.

She invites her over for _girl time_ , and Toni accepts the invitation promptly, without a period of deliberation. Even though Veronica's happy about her response, she isn't exactly sure why Toni says yes so easily. They aren't that close.

Veronica does know why she asks her: She has yearned for some time now to build a relationship with the girl who dyes her hair with vibrant colors and doesn't mince her words. A part of Veronica wants to be just like her.

They are sitting on her bed, a thick photo album between them. Veronica asked Toni if she'd like to browse through it, and Toni obliged. They are flipping through the pages, Veronica elaborating on pictures she deems worthy of telling a story about. Soon a series of pages arrives that is mostly filled with pictures of Veronica and an unknown pale redhead with delicate features and emerald eyes.

"Who is she?" Toni asks.

Veronica smiles wistfully, a finger stroking over a picture of her and the redheaded girl where they are tightly entwined, taken at night.

"She was my girlfriend back in New York. We were together for a whole year. But then my dad got arrested, and our relationship fell apart," Veronica says and raises her head to meet Toni's eyes.

Toni opens her mouth like she's about to say something, but no words tumble out.

"What?" Veronica asks with an amused arched eyebrow.

Toni quickly recovers her composure. "Sorry, I just didn't anticipate that you are into girls."

"I didn't ping your radar?" Veronica grins cheekily.

Toni grins back at her. "I guess it failed me. And normally it's so accurate."

That's when Veronica leans forward and softly presses her lips against Toni's, shoving the photo album out of the way. Veronica inches closer and Toni slides a hand along the side of her face, cupping the curve of her jaw. Toni playfully nibbles at her bottom lip, and Veronica emits a contented sigh that morphs into a low moan. When they disentangle, Veronica finds Toni gazing at her, her eyes twinkling like stars, and a blush blooming across her cheeks.

"I always wanted to do that," Veronica admits, and they both laugh.

 

**three. the guy who makes her take charge**

Veronica's kiss with Sweet Pea is the culmination of the unyielding sexual tension between them.

It's the explosion of every stare she catches him aiming at her. He sets her skin on fire without even touching her, just being near him is enough to send her head spinning. It certainly isn't love, she can hardly imagine being in a relationship with him, but she badly wants to thread her fingers through his smooth black hair and clash their tongues together.

At first, she enjoys this perpetual state of what he does to her without actually touching her, but after a certain point, she's over Sweet Pea not making a move. It's cruel of him. If she was in his position, she'd never be so unkind.

So she decides to take matters into her own hands.

During a free period, she grabs his hand and drags him to the music room, knowing that it isn't reserved and that Josie and her former bandmates are occupied elsewhere. Sweet Pea doesn't make any effort to fight back like he has been waiting for this moment to happen.

"Now, Princess, I wasn't aware you are so aggressive. I like it," he smirks as Veronica closes the door behind them. He's dripping with cocky confidence, from the tone of his voice to the expression on his face and the stance of his body. It's both infuriating and deeply attractive. What an intoxicating combination.

"You have been teasing me long enough, Pea," Veronica says and steps toward him, pushing him backward until his back hits the wall. He may be towering over her, making her appear even tinier than she is, but in this closed off room with no inhibitions, she holds all the power.

His eyes turn even blacker than they already are. "Isn't the build-up half the fun?" he says, voice husky. This bastard.

She hooks her fingers into the material of his shirt, pulling him down to her, their lips crashing together. The kiss quickly turns hot and needy, Veronica winding her arms around Sweet Pea's neck, a hand snaking into his hair, roaming through it like she imagined doing. His arms are wrapped around her waist, and they are pressed so closely together, it's difficult to discern where she starts and he ends. He groans into her mouth, and the sound ripples through her like a sweet ache. He nuzzles his nose against hers, about to go in for another kiss, when the bell rings.

She pulls away from him. "This is sadly our end," she says, grinning ecstatically.


End file.
